Baby Daze Rewritten
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: Ron must babysit two young children
1. Chapter 1

Baby Daze

A youthful lad leaned back in his highly uncomfortable cafeteria chair having just completed the finishing touches on his "daughter." Ron Stoppable smiled to himself several years of high school art had just paid off. He was a small young man a teenager really of only 5'4" in stature, a thin frame and oval shaped head capped off with a mess of blonde hair. Although it must be admitted that he did at least try making an attempt at bringing it into some degree of order it didn't work but at least he tried. He was wearing jeans and a collared short sleeved shirt with a breast pocket. Through his large brown eyes he viewed his little creation.

Colouring the egg or his "daughter" as the class was to be about had been the crowning achievement of his lunch break. Spinning it around so the others at the table could get a good look at her "See isn't she adorable? She has her mothers eyes." he said sweetly proud of his work. The mother in this case was his girlfriend and long time best friend Kim Possible. She sat close beside him looking rather annoyed, like her "daughter" she had long red hair and deep green eyes but that's were the similarities ended. Her head was round with large green eyes and usually a winning smile, her body, which the egg did not have, was thin well muscled and with long legs that peeked out from below her short purple skirt. The muscles were created through years of cheerleading not to mention world saving adventures. She thought this whole project was stupid, pretending an egg was a child to simulate the difficulties of parent hood and the fragility of a small child. An egg would not even come any where near to the complexities of looking after a small child, she should know she'd babysat enough of them.

A laugh came from across the table "Ya but she seems to have her fathers head." This came from Monique, the young couples's best friend. Sometimes it was just too easy to take a slight jab at Ron. She was a quite an eye-catching young coloured girl, with very long wavy black hair worn loose today. About the same height but a little more heavy set than Kim, she didn't really care much about cheerleading or sports in general except may be pro-wrestling but that wasn't really a sport now was it.

Ron turned the egg around and sighed as he looked again at his little wonder "Oh well, poor creature can't have everything." Actually he thought this whole exercise was dumb as well, but a can of corn compared to razing Rufus as a single parent. But he couldn't really claim to be single any more. Rufus was his pet or little buddy depending on how you looked at things. It just so happened that Rufus was a naked mole rat, light pink in colour, big blacks eyes and long whiskers. The little guy was at this time enjoying the leftovers of a barely palatable cafeteria lunch. Being from the rodent family his stomach could handle almost anything, although this would come close to pushing that concept to the extreme.

Kim turned to Monique a scowl across on her lovely face, arms crossed tightly to her chest she complained to her girl friend "How come you don't have to do this daft project?"

Monique who was enjoying the couple's obvious discomfort at the egg dilemma responded "Not in the same class, girl friend." as she waggled her finger and head together.

Kim and Ron although not in the same gym class occasionally got to share health lessons together and as per usual were partners although now for slightly different reasons than several weeks ago. This partnership had them husband and wife, not that most of the school's population didn't already consider them sole mates ages ago, and raising a "child" for a week, a seemingly very long week.

It was a rather pleasant evening at the Possible residence the entire family was sitting around the television. Rufus and the "child" were situated on the coffee table, the tweebs, who were Kim's younger twin brothers, were lying on the floor just in front with Kim and Ron snuggled up on the couch behind. Mr. and Mrs. Possible were positioned at the far end of the room in a pair of large swing back chairs off to the side of the incredibly massive view screen.

It was Friday evening Kim's official Ron night in which she had him all to herself any others would need her permission, parents excepted. They had planned to head out to catch a movie but that wouldn't begin until much later. The whole group were spending an enjoyable time watching a family favorite on the Discovering channel, two guys were about to remove cement from the back of the mixer using 850 lbs of explosives. With that much power there was little doubt as to what would happen when it ignited, it was just a matter of seeing the related carnage. The charge went off the mixer turned into a large pile of debris and a outsized mushroom cloud could be seen rising over the mountains and everybody jumped as the Kimmunicator went off.

Not really happy to be moved from her comfy spot in the crook of Ron's arm Kim reluctantly reached down for the communications device "Ok Wade what's the sitch?"

Wade appeared on the screen. He was Kim and Ron's 11 year old super genius friend who also managed Kim's web site and provided the two of them with info and gadgets that helped them in their battle against villainy. "Just picked up a new layer of Drakken's out west. Can't tell you what he's up to at this point, but the power signature is most definitely his."

"Ok Wade were on our way. Have our ride pick us up shortly." Signing off she turned to her companion "So much for the movie, duty calls." She tried to sound excited but sometimes she just wanted to snuggle with Ron and do normal things.

They untangled themselves and went to change into mission clothes. Ron moved to pick up the egg. "What are doing? We are not bringing that thing with us."

Cuddling his little girl next to his face "We're not supposed to leave our little girl unattended. A child must be looked after constantly." he quoted from the manual they had been given.

"Ron, first of all it's a stupid egg and if and when we ever have children they are not coming with us on a mission." that egg was causing her more stress than it was worth. She would be glad when Ron fried that little sucker up into an omelet. She watched him move the egg into the refrigerator where it would be safe. If worse came to worse they could say that the little thing was with her Nana.

As they left she heard her parents wishing they good luck on their adventure.

The two had arrived at the co-ordinates Wade had transmitted quite sometime ago. But now the familiar orange glow of the sun dipping below the horizon said the day was almost complete. There were monstrous pine trees surrounding them and no hint of any lair. Ron turned to Kim "Maybe he's using that stealth device again?" he was confused and his face showed it, they should of found the lair ages ago.

"No I don't think so, there's too many trees around and I think if it was in the air above we'd of been spotted by now." her only response she was also perplexed. Her only thoughts about where Drakken might be hiding was underground, but they needed to find an entrance fast for when the light was lost they would be stuck unable to do anything until the sun returned. She continued to search until she noticed Ron staring into the brush. "Ron standing there is not helping any." She tried to maker her voice as flowery as possible but it still dripped of sarcasm.

Pointing off in the direction dense patch of trees "Take a look at that." Following Ron's finger she noticed a small palm tree complete with coconuts, plush long leaves and the thick yellow stem. She had to blink twice and then still couldn't believe her eyes. A rather peculiar sight considering they were in the western portion of the country surrounded by pine trees and not someplace a little more tropical. Advancing until they were standing in front of the strange sight where they could give it a complete examination to find what this peculiarity was all about. It showed itself to be not a tree at all but a hollow metal pipe covered in plastic camouflage. "It must be some kind of vent pipe like for the plumbing system. Ron we need to look along the ground for an air vent or something similar."

"Hey KP look at this. I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…" he sang out having just unscrewed them from the tree.

"Yes sweetheart you do. Now stop fooling around, put them back and help me look." She was clearly not amused at his antics.

Just shy of the sun finally descending out of sight, Kim located the ventilation opening. Secreted in what looked like a rotten tree that had tumbled down quite a number of years ago, a mesh screen poked out ever so slightly from the decaying hulk. Ron pulled out a utility tool that he was quite proud of, it had the majority of trappings that an aspiring hero such as himself would need for almost any encounter if he could only manage to find the right one in the myriad of pieces. Of course it also led him to wonder why Kim always got the ingenious destructive devises and he usually ended up with a first aid kit or other things less painful.

Kim as usual dove in first and he smiled considerably as he watched her bend over and crawl into the air system. He seemed to enjoy watching her move more and more these days, letting out a slight sigh he guessed that this must just be one of those weird stages where love impulses come into play With Rufus on his shoulder holding a pencil light he crawled ever onward.

He could't count the length of time it took for them to finally reach the exit into Drakken's facility. All Ron knew was the pipe had turned and dropped quite a good distance before they finally reached artificial light. He watched from behind as Kim jerked and finally smashed off the screen at the end of the conduit. She rolled onto her back attached the claw of her grapple gun into the wall and let out a bit of slack on the cable. Finally she shifted her bottom out the hole and with a final push he watched her drop out of sight. Ron closed his eyes, steadied his nerves "Here we go Rufus." he whispered and slide out into the main complex.

Kim was at the bottom waiting her eyes darting in every direction looking for any signs of danger. Finding none but taking no chances they left the grapple gun where it hung in case they later needed to make a quick escape.

Where Kim and Ron ended up was not so much a layer as a storage facility. The place was massive with the concrete walls supporting the ceiling a good 40' above them, no far end of the facility could be seen. Shelves were everywhere with unknown contraptions along with the remains of other devices Ron recognized as having been destroyed in past adventures, others looking more like Drakken had not had, any success with.

Kim took point with ninja like silent precision, Ron close behind trying not to knock into things and Rufus riding in his pants pocket trying to avoid being bumped into things. Row after row of equipment and cabinets they passed by without seeing any sign of life, Kim started wondering if the place was empty or was it just so big that they could take days to find Drakken let alone there way out again.

Finally Ron stopped ears perking up he could hear a crackle almost like a static discharge a sound that was far too familiar for his taste. His heart sank, there was only one person who made a sound like that and it was usually fallowed shortly there after by the sensation of pain. He slowly turned around silently hoping it wasn't the person he knew it to be, unfortunately he was right for behind him stood Shego.

She was looking very menacing today her dark eyes burned angry a vicious smile crossed her face incredibly long elegant black hair fell past the small of her back. Shego was older and slightly taller than both Kim and himself. She was dressed in her trademark black and green costume with a small pouch strapped to the lower portion of her one leg. Unfortunately the most intimidating part of her came from the fact that she could produce nasty green electrical discharges from her hands which combined with a mastery of karate made her a very lethal menace to Ron's personal health. "Ah…. KP we seem to have a slight problem."

"Hi ya princes!" was the only thing Shego said before she launched herself in for the attack.

She ploughed through Ron with ease going after her main target. Kim barely had enough time to turn around before Shego was on her. Kicks and punches flew through the air; the two girls were far too evenly matched in skill and maneuverability for the battle to be over quickly. One would have to wait for the other to make a fatal mistake.

Ron picked himself up off the ground his head still spinning and groggily looking around for something to help Kim in her battle. Even though he was in a room filled from top to bottom with junk there was nothing around that was easy for him to lift that could be used as a useful weapon. Spinning around as he heard a cry from Kim and watched in horror as Shego took a slice out of equipment on a lower shelf. Fortunately Kim had ducked under the blow but Shego hadn't finished just yet bringing one knee upward into her opponents midriff sent Kim down on hands and knees to the floor winded then another blow sent her sliding backwards. She watched in revulsion a sneer on her lip as Shego was about to bring down one of those nasty green electrically charged claws.

Cringing slightly eyes closed she waited for the expected blow to fall but it never came. Instead she heard her adversary snarl and saw that her devotee had his arms wrapped tightly around Shego's waste pinning her upper limbs by her side. Unfortunately it only slowed Shego down for a moment, her elbows ploughed into Ron's sides sharply causing him to lose his grip then she finished him off with a kick sending him flying into the cabinets many meters behind.

Ron smashed into the closets and slumped over head spinning the top doors of the cabinet had opened with his impact and several contraptions fell out one of which plonked him on the head. It looked like a child's toy; it had a white concave bottom and several rings of different colours and sizes going up a central shaft of yellow the top of which held a red knob that normally screwed on to hold the rings in place. The only thing missing was the label of Fisher Price plastered along the base he remembered he used to have one as a very small child. He was about to toss it away when a sharp blue electrical bolt shot out from the top and enveloped first Shego then Kim. They were both lifted into the air both with surprised expressions on their faces, then together started twitching slightly and Ron watched in misery as they gradually shrunk and disappeared into two bulky piles of clothing onto the floor.

Grasping his head in his hands he silently screamed. No thought entered into his head on what to do next, his girlfriend and her arch foe had just disappeared, nothing more than a heap of clothes on the floor. To make matters worse he heard Drakken yelling in the background. "Shego! What's going on? What's all this noise and hullabaloo?" Ron could picture Dr. D. storming in, his henchmen close behind him. At this point Ron panicked. Like a bolt of lighting he tossed the toy back into the closet, rushed over and scooped up the piles of clothing which seemed weightier than they normally should have. After a few wrong turns he finally raced his way back to the grapple gun, the vent and the way out of the cavernous facility.

Firmly holding the clothes in one arm the gun in the other he hit the button to retract the cable and lift him back up to the exit. He didn't stop his mad rush until he was panting outside finally able to take the time to think, this was not something he was normally very good at. In the rays of the mornings first light he began sorting through the clothing first tossing aside Shego's boots then the pants and finally stopping with her top, it was still zipped up and weighted quite a bit there was a heavy mass stuck in the centre. Carefully he sorted things out, peeling back the fabric. His jaw dropped as he was faced with the tiny head of a very small child. Extracting the little creature from the jacket he was confronted with a small child of approximately 10 months of age, long jet black hair all the way down past her bottom, her face was the look of total confusion.

He carefully placed baby Shego down and looked at the other pile of cloths that belonged to his lady friend. He didn't't really wish to search through the pile as he already had a good idea as to what he would find. Stealing himself to the task he whimpered and picked up her shirt and found a tiny 6 month old red headed child equally as confused as the last toddler. His lip quivering in misery, oh boy he was so in trouble.

Ron was extremely glad Smarty Mart opened very early in the morning he wasn't sure how much longer he had until an accident overtook him. This was why little Shego was standing unsteady in the front of the wobbly shopping cart a opened bag of diapers and other essential baby supplies in the middle and little Kim between his arms in the child's seat at the rear. She didn't seem quite capable of holding herself up for very long and besides the two didn't seem to get along even at this size. They both had struggled against him dressing them but Ron had, had no problem overpowering their squirming little forms their minds set on not being dolled up this way. Shego was not in green today he wanted to see her in a different colour.

Both his little girls were outfitted with the essentials along with a lovely inexpensive dress and socks to complete their wardrobe, he had tried to make his little Kimmy look as pretty as possible on his very limited budget. The young lady at the check out was surprised to see him, Kim wasn't letting him pick his own clothes any more, something about making him look hotter or so the expression went. So he hadn't been in to the store for a while that and the fact that he was now pushing around two tiny little girls around just caused the question to add up. "Oh Ron are these your cousin's little ones?" as she cooed over his little charges.

"Why Yes. They left them with me yesterday and were…unavoidably detained. Unfortunately they didn't leave me with enough supplies to last the rest of the weekend." He lied but the truth was a little harder to believe and so he left it at that.

The shopping cart bounced along the concrete walkway. The obligatory wobbly front wheel that came built into every cart made it all but impossible to steer down the laneway. Leaning his elbows against the brightly coloured Smarty Mart logo across handle Ron Stoppable pushed his small procession towards the Possible household.

Situated between his arms was the small toddler known as Kim Possible, her tiny body bobbing and tipping with every bounce, petite fingers curled around the bar. In the cart stood and tiny dark hair child making destructive movements towards a small pink creature who smartly stood just slightly out of range.

The rodent was perched upon a large opened bag of diapers that would hopefully last until he could come up with a plan to return Kim to normal size. Behind the diapers were more bits and pieces needed for the proper maintenance of two small children. Although the destructive little dark haired one was standing on the small mound of clothing he might need to dress them in when the time came round. Kim's normal mission gear was buried beneath the mountain of baby junk.

It had taken a while but an idea struck into Ron Stoppable's head. Pulling out the small blue communications gadget he thumbed the call button. Immediately the little red haired girl made a grab for the device. Ron pulled the contraption out of her reach "No Kimmy this is not for little girls." He began chastising the little one "I need to talk to Wade. See if he has any ideas."

The youngster let out a howl of protest still trying to grasp the Kimmunicator, her little legs flailed about, she began smashing tiny fists into the plastic bar holding her in place. Ron was surprised by this massive show of temper Kim always seemed a calm girl of infinite patience. Running his fingers along the side of her face he carefully lifted her face upward to look him in the eye. "Relax Kimmy, I'm going to talk to Wade and see if he has any ideas."

The patronizing didn't work as Kim let out a scream and still tried for the Kimmunicator. Finally with spittle emerging from her mouth she stopped, eyes crossed and stared as bubbles began popping from her mouth. With that she let out a broken sob, head drooped the tiny Kim Possible stared downward, defeated

With one hand Ron tried to comfort his girlfriend, although at this moment that was not quite the right word and with the other thumbed the send button and in seconds the image of Wade greeted him. "Hey what's up Ron? How did the mission go?"

"Well I have a slight problem. Well more like two small problems."

"So what are they?" Ron turned the Kimmunicator around so the small camera could take in the images of the contents of the shopping cart. "So those your cousin's little ones?"

Ron pulled at the collar of his shirt "No that's Kim and Shego. During a fight the two girls got hit by a blue electrical like beam and got sort of juvinated." He stated rather meekly knowing full well he had made up that last word but couldn't describe it any other way.

Wade leaned back in his chair slurping at his drink. "Sorry Ron there's not much I can do right now except look up the latest of aging techniques in the journals. If you had the device then I could analyze how it worked and figure out a way to reverse things."

Ron smiled back. If he had the blasted device than he would have turned the girls back and be done with it. He didn't need a super genius to tell him that. "No problem Wade I'll figure something out." And with that Ron turned the device off and continued on his merry way.

Ron had gone back out to the shopping cart in the rear of the Possible household. He wasn't happy about taking it from Smarty Mart but he didn't have any alternative. Two arms were not enough with two small offspring and all the junk that needed to be brought home, so at some point in the near future he would return the cart. Of course that would be after the two girls were back to normal.

Right now Kim was propped up on the sofa held in place by pillows so she wouldn't slide over. Shego was on the floor in front so as to keep them separate. Unfortunately while his back was turned the little dark haired one had pulled herself up to a wobbly standing position and was slowly hand over hand making her way down the length of the couch in little Kimmy's general direction. A menacing smile played across her face and her tiny claws sputtering green. Kim her eyes wide could do nothing but bounce her arms and legs slightly, but that wasn't helping any. Her only recourse was to cry out for help and hope Ron heard her.

Just as Shego was close enough to attempt a strike she paused, a confused look crossed her tiny face. Then her eyes widened in horror as she looked down to her tiny waste and then let of a howl of indignation and Kim just chortled at her obvious discomfort.

Mrs. Possible swiftly entered through the front door yelling to anyone who happened to be in the vicinity that she was home, she figured her two little love birds might be back from their adventure and wanted to make sure they were alright. What confronted her was the sight of a tiny red haired toddler propped up between several pillows on the couch. Neither of the teens in site, in fact Ron was struggling in the bathroom with Shego who had just made a little mess of herself and was not pleased one little bit.

Mrs. Possible went up to the little one and bent over "Isn't she just adorable. Aren't you the cutest little thing?" squeezing the child's cute pudgy little cheeks playfully. Then she called out knowing that people were in the house. "Ron are these you cousin's little girls?" She didn't hear the response but turned her attention back to the child. "Why you look just like…Ronald" she screamed as a horrible realization crept into her head.

Drakken was sitting behind a very large desk and as per usual he harbouring some deep grudge. At this point he was trying to come up with yet another evil ploy to take over the world. Unfortunately he was having absolutely no luck what so ever. Usually his fertile mind could come up something, but not today, his most trusted help was misplaced. She had not even declared that she was going off anywhere, which was not really like her. What usually happened was she got cheesed off, told him to stick some piece of equipment where the sun wouldn't shine and stormed out for a while.

Drakken was not so much a tall man, but very few people could look down on him. A mess of black hair tied back in a pony tail sat upon his blue body, he had never mentioned how he became blue yet his skin was a deep blue colour. A scar sat under one eye and he was dressed in a set of very dark blue lab cloths complete with black boots and belt, a look that he though was menacing.

He looked up from where his head lay upon the desk as a slight rap on the door indicated someone was about to annoy him. "What is it?" One of his henchmen strolled in, he was a large man heavily muscled, or at least used to be. The man was dressed from head to toe in red with the exception of his black boots, gloves, glasses and belt.

"Boss. We couldn't find Shego anywhere inside." Drakken was getting impatient and waved his hand for the man to get on with it. "So we looked outside and well found these." And with that he carefully deposited a neatly folded pile of green and black fabric onto the edge of the desk.

Drakken looked up "Are these what I think they are?" The henchman just nodded in response. The blue skinned evil overlord want-a-be pointed downward "That's probably a bad thing? Right."

"Boss should we get the bunker ready in case she's snapped?" That was the one good thing about army surplus; it usually came with a heavily armoured place to hide.

Drakken was only too happy to agree "Yes, and make sure it's well stocked in case we need to hold out for a while." Everyone in the facility was petrified of Shego and if she'd finally gone off the deep end it was best to be someplace else.

The whole family plus guests were sitting at the dinner table around a wonderful spread of cuisine some were eating it a little more blended down than others. Kim was in her fathers arms being spoon feed from a small bowl of mashed peas along with several other entrees also mashed. He was making rocket ship noises as the spoon looped and twisted all the way into her tiny mouth. He was enjoying himself immensely although Kim did not look all that pleased with his efforts. Kim made a face while she squirmed and squawked over the attention.

Her mother sat beside with a small cloth to wipe away any leftover debris that ended up on her face. Both parents were dotting over their eldest daughter in ways that they had imagined over quite along time ago.

Ron was sitting beside Shego making sure that she managed alright. She was perched on several medical tomes and belted to the seat so she wouldn't fall over. She was being incredibly stubborn and insisted that she feed herself, unfortunately she wasn't doing all that well. Her dinner was everywhere, the floor, her hair, most of her face, her dress and all over the table. Ron wasn't sure if any was making it into her mouth.

He was watching her now, she had a grimly determined look across her face and the spoon looked as if it just might make it into her mouth this time, but her arm stopped but still determined but not knowing why her arm ceased to move her head and mouth moved forward to compensate, it was an amusing sight.

Ron looked over at Jim, one of Kim's younger twin brothers "Don't pester Shego, let her try and eat." Jim had been holding the poor little tykes arm so it wouldn't make it to her mouth.

He just laughed a little "Hey Mom, can you have another sister? This is fun."

"Ya Mom can we have another?" That was Tim sitting on the other side of the table perched beside his father.

Mrs. Possible was surprised by this outburst; she had considered three children quiet enough. "No dear we are not having any more children."

Mr. Possible was quite in agreement, three highly active little Possible's were more than enough. Especially if you added one Stoppable and his naked mole rat, the figures added up to more than a handful.

Jim leaned over onto the table and continued "Mom come on. Please?"

"No! The only way there is going to be another child is when Kim and Ron bring one home" it was a little dig at Ron who almost choked on his food and finished off with a coughing fit

Mr. Stoppable glared at him "That will not be happening any time soon"

Well yes Ron had though about kids but definitely not anytime soon. Mrs. Possible seemed to enjoy his little discomfort and no one noticed the look on Kim's face. The only thing that the rest of the family heard and saw was Jim letting out a howl of pained surprise and his whole body start twitching surrounded by green electrical fire. His hand got a little to close and baby Shego had exacted her revenge sending a full jolt of power through his arm. Everyone looked surprised except Shego who just made a gurgling laugh and held on until Jim collapsed on the floor twitching, hair standing on end eyes glowing, tongue hanging out. His brother looked over the table at him eyes wide "Cool, do it again!"

Through out the bath Shego had the look that said she wanted to annihilate Ron as he washed the mess off. Now she was just sulking in front of the television. Ron had noticed that she had calmed down tremendously since he had begun brushing out her very long now shinny hairs. From what looked like a near homicidal rage in a 10 month old toddler to having her arms crossed and a mad pout across her tiny face. He wondered if Drakken knew how much she relaxed by just caressing her hair lightly and continuously with a brush. Of course it could also be that they were enjoying Evil Eye for the Bad Guy on one of the specialty channels. It was rather amusing to watch three pseudo villains tear apart poor Dementor's layer and turn it into a pastel nightmare, it almost seemed that Dementor was about to burst into tears of frustration. They had even dressed his poor henchmen into costumes that did not bring into effect a menacing appearance.

He looked up as Mrs. Possible came into the living room carrying little Kim over her shoulder draped in a nothing more than a towel. "We haven't had this much fun in ages have we my little Kimmy Cub?" mother said has she tickled her little girls nose. Kim on the other hand looked like she wanted nothing more than to crawl underneath a rock and Shego just laughed at her, it came out more as a gurgle but others knew what she meant. "How are you doing with our little bundle of misery Ron?"

"Excellent Mrs. P! She's behaving like a good little girl." He twitched slightly as a shot of electricity ventured through his leg where Shego had her hand. "And she's looking quite pretty all nice and clean with her hair shinny and appealing." That earned him about as much of a smile as her would ever get out of her. The fact that she looked quite cute in one of the twin's old blue shirts and not much else other than a pair of diapers Ron had a pretty ribbon to tie in her hair when he was done with his brushing. Ron now wondered how she managed to always have such wonderful looking hair and still manage to fight and evilly attempt conquest of the world.

"Ron much as I've had quite a bit of fun with little Kimmy here you are going to get her back to normal soon?"

"As the plan stands we awaken tomorrow and after breakfast and getting everyone changed and ready to go we're off to get things back to normal for all concerned." Much as he though little Kim was cute he much preferred big Kim, that was the one he loved the one he could do so many more things with.

"Good boy." turning back to her little girl "Now we can go back to having fun together and get lots more pictures. Come on my little baby girl. "As a reply little Kim let out a wail of protest. Ron waved to her as she left and went back to playing with Shego's long dark locks of hair.

It was late into the evening at the Possible residence. Mrs. Possible exited from the dinning room into the family room. Her twin boys had gone to bed or at least hopefully were not up to something destructive. Her husband was sitting in his comfy chair reading the last of the newspaper under the glimmer of a small light behind.

Past out on the couch lay Ron one arm slumped onto the floor the other arm was around the little red haired girl. With every breath he took she rose and fell. Mrs. Possible smiled her baby girl was sound asleep dressed only in a little diaper, her mouth open and little tongue hanging out. The child had a considerable sum more hair now then when she was this age the first time, the majority of it covering Ron's enormous hand.

Down farther slouched over between Ron's legs lay the dark haired little on. She had been sitting up fighting the call of the sandman but had lost out in the end. Slowly she had slid down the back of the couch and now lay with her head on Ron's knee her hair splayed everywhere.

Mrs. Possible brought her camera upwards and clicked another picture. Her husband seeing the flash go off dropped the paper and looked over at her. "Haven't you got enough pictures for one day?"

She just smiled "You know there's a picture of you and her just like that filed away somewhere."

He just nodded, his eyes clouded over slightly. "It's brought back a lot of memories today seeing her like that." His wife sat on the arm of the chair, placed her arm around him and cuddled up. Later they would get out the old photo albums and look at how things used to be.

Ron was on his back pulling his way through the ventilator system, this time with his two girls strapped to his belly and naked mole rat on his forehead trying to light the way. Each one in her own little pack. It had taken him considerably longer than he expected to depart the Possible house, the little ones needed so many things done for them before he could get moving. Changing, feeding, burping, changing yet again then dressed not to mention all the junk needed to transport two little toddlers, he had, had to replace half the contents of his webbing just to hold the necessities. Ron prayed he never had twins, one would be bad enough.

As for dressing, Kim was wearing his large baggy sports jersey; Shego was dressed a little nicer with a pretty blue bow in her braided hair plus a matching dress. He was taking no chances both were still in the suitable toddler undergarments and rubber pants for Shego. He wasn't sure what was going on inside their heads but nether seemed too pleased when nature called and they could not control the functions.

Ron finally slid his way to the end of the tube, opened the vent cover to the inside of the building and attached the grapple hook in place once more ready to slide down hopefully this time the last. He stopped turned to his little charges, pointing a finger at them "All right you two one last thing. If one of you decides that it might be a good idea to cry out and attract unwanted attention than that young lady is going back outside to be raised by her uncle Ron and get to grow up all over again. Do we have an understanding?" The warning was given to his dark hair child as she was the most likely to cause him problems. With that completed he pushed himself out over the edge and down into the warehouse.

Both little girls were as good as gold except for a few groans and squawks of aggravation as he continuously took wrong turns and got lost, the only good thing was he could see the vent and cable from almost any where in the building and could find his way back quickly when it became necessary.

Ron grumbled to himself, he was lost once again this place was huge, how did anyone find their way around. He felt a jolt of pain in his chest and staggered back stunned. Looking down he saw Shego's hand sputtering green and the other flailing as best as her little hand would allow in the direction of an isle several rows down. Not being a total idiot he didn't need to large a hint that she wanted him down that row, he just hopped it wasn't a trap.

Slowly he made his way down the hall indicated. He was starting to worry up until this point things were going far too well. Except for getting lost one or more dozen times things had been too easy, he was starting to wonder if anyone actually lived here. If there wasn't that wouldn't be a bad thing either but that's not usually how his luck ran.

He looked around the corner and gave a quiet cheer there were the cupboards, but which one had he put the blasted toy into. Ron placed his little girls down far enough apart where they couldn't fight, it was driving him crazy the fact that these two could not get along for even for the shortest period of time and they couldn't even walk.

It was a little disconcerting being watched and scrutinized, by the toddlers. They seemed to squawk at every wrong cupboard he chose. Fifth times a charm and the device was right were he left it, but the problem he presently faced was he didn't't know how he had gotten it to work the first time so wasn't entirely sure on how to make them normal again.

Sitting on the floor the two girls across from him Rufus on his knee he stared at the device examining it for any ideas on how to get the contraption to work. Each of the different coloured rings had diverse marking, it took a while but he and with a little help from his naked mole rat. Finally figuring that it could work if you twisted the rings years could be added or subtract. Or if set properly a person could be matured to a certain age. Of course this was all theory as he had not yet tried it out on one of his willing or unwilling subjects.

"Ok, I want to do Kim first, cause if I do Shego she may cause trouble. But if I do something wrong I don't really want Kim to suffer…" he realized he had been speaking aloud and that Shego was a little wide eyed with apprehension. "Ooookk… Well now Rufus how old do you think Shego is? What say about 30?" His naked mole rat just shrugged.

Ron looked up at Shego and boy if looks could kill the ice from her eyes would have frozen him to his very sole within an instant. Trying to correct himself "Lets try 22?" She still looked like she wanted to kill him but at least he thought he had her age better. With that he adjusted the rings to said age, aimed in the right direction and squeezed the top. The blue electric bolt shot out once again striking Shego in the chest. Letting out a cry she rose off the ground twitched in the air and started to grow, her body expanding every which way until in an flash she had attained her original size and hopefully right age.

While Shego had attained her rightful size some of her things hadn't. The dress had torn out the seams ripping out of the sides and from under the arms she collapsed in pain and aggravation on the floor tearing at the fabric.

Ron figured he had but the twinkle of an eye or more likely claws before Shego tried to kill him so he quickly dialed in the sixteen years of Kim's age and struck the button. He hated to see Kim writher in pain as she grew to her proper dimensions but it was for the best, he really didn't like the idea of his girlfriend being a toddler. Besides she would most likely be happier not having to go through the whole growing up process again.

Grabbing Kim's hand before she could was fully recovered he half dragged her in the direction of the vent leaving her outgrown diaper lying on the floor. Behind he could hear a mighty screech as Shego ripped the remaining constraints away from herself. Ron could picture her eyes blazing in hatred and anger, her claws glowing green. Seconds passed and he heard devices, most likely that toy, starting to be smashed and tossed around in anger, he figured Shego would be coming after them shortly.

"Ron we have to stop. Find out what Drakken's up to." Kim panted still being pulled along by Ron.

"I imagine by the time Shego's done with this place Drakken will have other things on his mind." They could still hear massive destruction coming from behind.

Drakken had finally entered stage left to find out what all the commotion was about, several henchmen trotting along behind. He found Shego standing there in a total wild eyed frenzy, smashed debris surrounding her bare feet. She was dressed in the tattered remains of a small blue shirt and diaper, but what was really strange was that her hair was done up in a lovely blue ribbon.

That was as far as he got. Shego's total vengeance was now directed towards him and with a mammoth cry she launched a massive bolt of energy in his direction. The henchmen had already started to run.

Ron had practically dragged Kim the whole way back to the grapple gun before he finally let her out of his grasp. "Come on up... up… up. Let's go." Drakken's screams could be heard now and there was a distinct greenish glow in the electrically charged air. Kim started to protest but the wild look on Ron's face told her it most likely best if they were elsewhere. Looking up he watched Kim scamper up the rope and smiled a huge grin, it was good to have the big Kim back. With that he grasped the grapple gun and started up the wall to safety.

"Arrrgg. I can't believe how humiliating this weekend was. We will never mention it again!" It was now Monday afternoon, school was over and Ron had been listening to Kim rant on and on about how bad things had been for her. There was a slight nip to the air and she was still wearing his jersey overtop of her cheer costume. He was looking a little nicer than he used to, still not being allowed to dress himself.

For someone who didn't want it mentioned again she kept going on and on about it. "I can't believe I forgot that stupid egg. But I think I countered her argument rather well." Ron was starting to get smart enough not say much of anything that would get his girlfriend even more livid than was necessary. Although he was getting tired of listening to her go on about it.

She continued on "I couldn't do anything. I wanted to scream at you! Smack you! Do anything but nothing would work. I couldn't do anything. I could still think like normal, but my body wouldn't react!"

"Didn't like the mushy peas?"

"No!" she yelled at her partner "And you saw me naked." She was clawing at her forehead, palms covering her eyes.

"I've seen you naked before, and would very much like to see you again." the last part muttered under his breath.

She brought up her palms and covered her eyes "That's not what I mean. You…you changed my pants!" she was getting exasperated. "Oh you changed my pants. I…I couldn't even control my bladder! Aaarrgg!" and she banged into him in frustration. She noticed something in his possession that wasn't normally there. "What's that?" she said pointing to the small book sticking out from between her texts that he was carrying while her hands waved violently in aggravation.

"That… Well it was a sort of insurance policy. I case Shego caused trouble."

Flipping open the book to show her pictures of this weekends activities. "Oh look there's me brushing little Shego's hair. And there's her trying to eat, oh look nap time, in the bath. Electrocuting your little brother."

She looked over with a little more interest "Can I get a copy of that one?"

He nodded but continued on "This one's got little Kim napping on my chest… and this one…"

Now he had her full attention "Wait, no you gi'me that." She was grabbing at the album "If Bonnie ever got hold of this" He was moving and trying to twist to keep the book away from her and laughing at her discomfort. It ended with her still complaining as they wrestled around on someone's front lawn over who would control the album of the embarrassing baby weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Undazed

Slowly Shego slid down the metallic frame work of the locker door. Her spin rippling down the metal slats until her bottom end flattened against the cold concrete floor. This weekend had been the most memorable in her youthful life and one she wished to put far behind her. It had been humiliating beyond anything she had ever experienced.

She ran her fingers through her long dark hair, the lovely blue ribbon still held her locks in place. That buffoon had brushed out her hair into a long French braid and interlaced it with ribbon. The last time that feat had been accomplished was when her mother had done her tresses up as a little girl. That though brought forth the anger that boiled insider her to the surface. Snarling she looked out upon her latest world and called forth the green flames to her fingers.

Plopped down in the middle of her employer's latest layer a massive underground complex once owned by the military. But with budget cuts many of the old facilities had come onto the market and incredibly low prices. Dr. Drakken being cheap had picket up at least one that she knew of and began using it to store bits and pieces of junk needed in his attempt's to take over the world.

This layer was the biggest with acres and acres of storage space but not much in the way of power, the building had been taken off the grid and only a large generator now powered the lights and other necessities. Somewhere around the complex were Drakken and his henchmen hiding from her wrath. They had happened to approach moments after she had returned to her adult state.

Shego's green flames disappeared from her fingers she was just to tired now. Surrounding her on the ground was the remains of her latest work, the smashed and destroyed remnants of whatever had been near at hand. She had really lost it this time and after sending blots of energy into Drakken and company she had turned her violence towards anything at hand. Now strewn about were the burnt, damaged and destroyed remains of electronic doodads and mechanical apparatus that had been collected over the years.

Carefully she did breathing exercises bringing her heart and body back into a relaxed state. It was getting harder and harder, her temper usually got the better of her and impatience took over destroying any tranquility she might gain. Lifting her head slightly and opening her dark green eyes she breathed deeply of the stale underground air. Spying something she couldn't identify she lifter her forearm slightly and took aim with a single finger. Thumb cocked, she let the hammer fall and a blot of green lightning shot forth from her finger and sent the piece sailing through the air and with a final thwack landed awkwardly upon the ground adding to the numerous other bits of junk. A slight smirk crossed her dark lips, destruction always brought out the best in her.

Slowly, painfully she shifted her body from being seated upon the cold floor. The diaper she wore kept most of the cold out. She wanted to tear it and the baby doll dress off and vapourize them, but was loathed to do so now, having Drakken and co. see her like that would be almost as embarrassing as spending the weekend with Possible as toddlers again. Looking like a panther Shego began stalking her way through the debris scattered about the floor on her hands and knees. Only when she was well clear did she painfully grasp hold of the shelving and hall herself into a standing position.

The walk to her quarters took some time her feet were distressed by the kicking and stomping during the temper fit. Finally opening the door to one of the officers quarters, she never locked her door few were brave enough to enter her rooms without permission. This was where she presently called home. It was sparse with very few amenities, no pictures on the wall, and no mementos of a past life. Shego never carried around things like that, she liked her past well forgotten. Only a dresser held her clothing and that had been here when she arrived, a small table strewed with magazines sat before a old leather couch. A large and comfortable bed was against the far wall the sheets were of the best linen and the comforter was designed to keep the occupant in the utmost of snuggly warmth. Several elderly Persian carpets lay across the floor and they were soft to the touch. This way Shego wouldn't feel the cold damp floor if she went barefoot in her room.

Tearing the last of the offending toddler clothing from her body she flung it onto the floor raising her claws she readied to incinerate the fabric. Letting her hand fall, she thought better of it, she was just too tired. Instead she made her way into the bathroom and made ready to shower and wash the offending weekend from her.

Shego's bath was unimpressive. Dull white tile covered the walls and floor, a sink stood against the wall her toiletries laying along the lip, above a small medicine cabinet. Beside was the toilet with a small stainless rack for paper. There was no stall holding a shower instead the far wall had a dial for temperature and above a large spigot for water flow. It wasn't the wondrous multi headed shower she possessed at Drakken's main layer on his island in the Caribbean but it worked.

Cranking the dial almost completely around to the hottest setting Shego waited for the heated water to exit. The water tank was far away and it took some time for the heat to arrive in this part of the building. While she waited she dropped a small old towel onto the floor near the door and spread it out with her toes. Finally a large fuzzy green bath robe was hung on a hook on the back of the door and with a massive bottle of shampoo, conditioner and soap Shego entered the scalding water to wash way the weekend's horrors.

Xxxxxxx

The bottles of body care products lay upon the tile floor, and Shego was curled up upon the tiled floor letting the water flow over her hair and down across her body. The water still incredibly hot and had already turned her green skin a mild red. Shaking her head ever so slightly she was thinking back to the last bath she had, given to her by that buffoonish sidekick. Oh how she had wanted to let him have it with her claws but previous experience had shown her that they didn't do so well in water plus her toddler size didn't give them much of a kick so she had just let him have it with a fist full of water.

The splash had hit him full on and soaked his hair, face and shirt. She could remember him sputtering as the water spilled down his body, that thought brought another slight grin to her face. The buffoon's shirt was so wet he'd been forced to remove it. Actually come to think of it his chest hadn't been that bad to look at, chiseling up rather nicely. Shego then let out a holler and clawed at her eyes hoping to remove the image of the half naked idiot from her consciousness. What that Possible whelp saw in him was beyond her.

That was the end of Shego's shower time. Her body did not feel quiet so sore anymore. Slowly standing she squeezed the water from her hair, watching it run down to the tiles and out the drain. That completed she grabbed the big green robe and wrapped it securely around herself letting the thick fibers warm her chilled body.

Rifling though one of the drawers of her dresser she removed another towel and proceeded to wrap her still dripping hair. With this in place she would slowly complete the remained of the tasks to finish cleaning herself of the dreaded memories. A massive drier would remove the remainder of the moisture from her hair. Stretching her limbs out fully hopping remove the aches and pains caused by the rapid expansion of her body from large to small and back again not to mention her tantrum. Then into her customary green and black jumpsuit and finally strapping her little equipment pouch to her lower leg and she was ready to confront Drakken.

Shego left her room feeling much better than when she had entered and that was well over an hour ago. She had a good idea of where Drakken and his boys were hiding and proceeded in that general direction. Since this had been an army base at one point, the place had been equipped with a small shelter to weather a small atomic storm. Naturally that would be the place to head when Shego's nuclear temper was set off.

Rounding the final corner on her way she could only smile to herself as her assumptions were correct. There she could see the shelter door open little more than a crack and one poor hapless henchman carefully tip toeing just outside the entrance. She hadn't been trying to be stealthy and so was easily spotted. And with a shriek the door slammed shut. The poor hapless sod realizing he had been sacrificed let out a yelp did a funny little dance and fled back in terror to the closed heavy door. There he proceeded to sob and bang on the door pleading to be let back in.

This amused Shego as she watched his body slowly slide down the entry all the while banging his fist and begging to be let back in, his voice weepy. She ignored him

The door was massive at about ten feet wide and the same tall. She knew it to be thick and very heavy with no possible means of her opening it by hand. It was heavy enough that only the hydraulics imbedded in the framework could hope to move the monstrous piece of metal. So instead she ignored the pitiful hireling lying on the floor still sobbing and hit the intercom button mounted upon the wall. "Yo Dr. D!"

It took several moments before the Dr. managed to make an appearance at the other end of the speaker. "Umm….Hello Shego…are you still mad?" His voice came through the speaker with a very nervous edge.

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"Did I forget you birthday…or something like that…again?" nervousness still presented itself through the crackling system.

Shego had already planned out what she wished to do. "I'm going on holidays for a couple of weeks!"

"What a wonderful idea. Let's all take some time off and just relax a little with you on holidays."

"What."

Xxxxx

Kim Possible was in a battle for her very existence her future depended on this victory. Wrestling around on the moist ground of a neighbor's front lawn, under the shade of a large tree not yet in full bloom. Her opponent held a small book in his outstretched hand, just slightly out of her reach. His other hand securely fastened around her waste, effectively pinning her in place. Her desire to clean his clock was only slightly less important than her deep love for him.

In Ron's outstretched fingers was a book of phenomenal embarrassment for it held baby pictures of her and there was no way that those were going to fall into the hands of her arch rival Bonnie. If these pictures surfaced it would mean leaving Middleton and entering the lands of Humiliation Nation. "Give me those Ron!" she declared through clenched teeth.

"Never your mom gave them to me. She said I deserved them for talking care of you this weekend. Something about being forced to change your diapers so many times." The truth was strange for she and her arch foe Shego had been turned into toddlers and unable to fend for themselves. They had to rely on Ron to do all manner of things to ensure their survival. Included in those chores were feeding and changing of the little ones pants. That's what made the book so important.

Kim made another lurch for the book but was them forced to fold up tightly as his fingers found the ticklish sweat spot around her middle. "No tickling you…" Squirming furiously she twisted from his grasp and made another lunge for the photo album.

"Take it Rufus. Fly my little naked mole rat fly." Rufus happened to be Ron's pet and quite an odd little creature within the rodent family. He had been standing patiently off to one side when the battle raged, the actions of his two friends had become somewhat erratic after they had become burrow mates a short time ago. They always seemed to be locked at the lips and getting touchy feely. Upon hearing his companions call for aid he lunged into action. Scurrying across the ground he leapt forward and grasped the baby book in his front paws and began a mad dash from the area of combat.

He never made it far. Kim wedging her knee into her boyfriends gut levered herself out from his grasp and sprung at the little creature. Her aim was true and Kim's small fingers seized Rufus by the tail. He let out a squeal and he sailed backward into the hands of his attacker.

Breathing a sigh of relief the offending book safely clutched close to her chest, naked mole rat included. Now she could relax. Sitting down on her consort's chest her body relaxing Kim could feel Ron's fingers slid up and lightly grasp her hips. Glancing around Kim viewed the scattering of both his and hers textbooks, notes, pens, pencils and other school related crap that had scattered when their backpacks had obviously sprang open during the tussle.

Ron smiled up and her from his prone position "Feeling better now?" he asked obviously enjoying the view he had.

"Yes. This thing will be hidden away so Bonnie will never see it." She never said sorry but Rufus was getting scratched on the head as a way of apology.

"What about the tweebs?"

Kim joy was short lived her brothers would know of the pictures and of the weekend and undoubtablely begin searching her room and post it on their website. With a cold hearted sneer the album was smashed down into her boyfriend's chest, naked mole rat and all. "You had better hide it well."

Ron felt a little chilled as he helped pick up the derby scattered about.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was as glorious a day as one could possibly desire. The sun shone intensely down upon the beautiful blue waters warming them until they baked like a passionate bath. The waters lapped up kissing the golden sands of the island paradise.

The majority of the island was taken up by a massive mountain covered with deep green foliage. The same green that roofed over the numerous small mounds of land that surrounded the tropical bliss. Before the mass of rock and plant life sat a long squat building that housed the numerous peoples that occupied about this establishment. The structure in its own right was immense with row upon row of glass supported in place by heavy stone columns coloured to accent the wondrous sand that ran up to the very steps of the edifice. In the center a widow's peak jutted upwards its purpose for persons enjoying their stay to have an unrestrictive view of the gloriousness that was this abode.

Upon the white sandy beach enjoying the exquisite rays of sun that beat down lay many white plastic lawn chairs beside them were small tables and above a large blue and white umbrella designed to protect inhabitants underneath from the damaging sun.

Slightly away from the other guests was positioned one of those plastic chairs, a large blue towel lay between it and the lone occupant. The young woman seemed to be trying to keep away from other guests. Upon the earth lay an open magazine the cover speckled with multiple grains of sand. The main article proclaimed the newest fashions that every good villainess should be wearing this coming season.

The woman, for there could be little doubt given the cut of her bathing suit. Her long dark hair was pushed to the side and lay almost tucked underneath her muscular outline. She lay upon her front letting the sun beat down and warm her skin transforming it into a deep…umm…well? She had arrived with a greenish tinge to her flesh and the sun was darkening that flesh quite nicely. Reaching one hand backwards she casually scratched her bottom end creasing the seam of her one piece green and black suit just a little higher. The fingers of her hand dropped back down to dangle in the hot sand. She seemed to be in a form of heaven, mind empty and body at rest.

"SHEGO!"

The piercing male voice sent her into spasms. Her whole body seemed to tense up and rise a short distance above the chair. As she bolted upright her face that had at one point been tranquil was now irate. She straightened slightly leaning one arm on the chair slowly drumming her fingers across the plastic the other adjusting the dark glasses from there crooked position. "What I'm toasting here!" she shot back.

Her boss Dr. Drakken was wondering up the beach. As per usual his black hair was slicked back and tied into a pony tail but that was the only thing about him right now that was normal. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt that blazed forth colours that could cause sever strain on the eyes and a migraine in the head. Below was a dark pair of shorts cut to just above the knee and on his feet were sandals to protect him from the burning sand. At least he wasn't wearing socks, dark or otherwise. "Enough play time we must plan our conquest!" he exclaimed raising his pointed fist high into the air.

Shego leaned forward eyes narrowed "Conquest! I'm on vacation!" The last things she wanted right now was a battle here with that annoying little schoolgirl Kim Possible.

"No not world domination." Drakken stated as he shook his head at the same time waggling an outstretched finger in her general direction almost in a scolding manner like a teacher would give to an offending student. "at least not this time. For today we take over the buffet table." And with that he arched backward and let out a villainous laugh.

Shego's spirits drooped, her head fell into her hands "It's a buffet table, there's plenty of food."

"Well yes but they ran out of the spicy chicken stuff dipped in that wonderful sauce." Behind multiple henchmen nodded their heads in agreement. The majority wore dark glasses and red boxer short style bathing suits and one was carrying a volley ball under his arm.

"That's because you were late and lunch was almost over."

"Yes but we will not make that mistake again."

"Fine" all Shego wish to do right now was bask in the sun and forget the world existed she'd get lunch later. "you go do what ever you're going to do, I'll lay here and be back up if your need it."

Drakken crossed his arms and looked ready to pout. "Fine Shego but when they run out of chicken again you'll be the one who's sorry." And with that Drakken and Co. staked off to dominate the food hall.

Shego feel back onto her chair, letting her breath ease out of her lungs feeling her body begin to relax again. Stupid idea to head down here with Dr. D but if he's paying for it well that's wasn't so bad. At least that was her first thought, now she wasn't so sure.

"Miss?"

What now? Her flaming talons at the ready "What?" she fired off.

The cabaña boy leaned over her smiling. He was kind of cute with a dark ruddy completion. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Shego smiled back with a friendly twinkle in her eye, which was not usual for her. "Please and make it a big one." Nodding still with a smile he strolled off to the bar to fetch her drink.

Xxxxxxxxx

BN headquarters the well established meeting facilities for heroic Team Possible was quiet tonight. The facility was not all together large but was well equipped for the necessary tasks. The building was circular in shape with a large sombrero that doubled as a roof. Outside there was positioned a drive by window and patio with multi coloured picnic benches covered over with umbrella's. A surrounding small brick wall, greenery along the top, other not so real desert like plants potted about for atmosphere. Inside orange bench style seats surrounded the outer wall, large windows positioned beside each bench as well as a light high above illuminate each table. Over each table dangled a fern planter. Whether the plant was living or not was up to question. Just because it was watered every couple of days didn't mean it was real. There was a counter and kitchen in back along with freezers and other storage facilities for care of food products.

The walls and ceiling showed many hasty repairs due to combat over the past years. The roof had been replaced on many separate occasions and many of the tables had been reinstated. Heavy reinforcing showed itself in many ordinary articles due to collateral damage.

For all intensive purposes this facility used by the premier heroic team of the tri-city area looked just like a fast food restaurant. And in fact it was, the heroic team just couldn't afford a real hideout on the half hearted paychecks of part time retail workers. So the team used it for dates and meetings of a more social nature.

At this point in the evening the crowds were gone and only the scattered remains of people eating in off hours were present. The pair had just completed a movie date and were now hungry and Bueno Nacho did the trick. Kim Possible, the team leader was dressed nicely for the evening. Her long deep red hair was as usual worn free flowing down her back. A light blue turtle neck sweater covered her top and kept out the cool fall night air. Her hips were covered in a burgundy skirt and her stunning long legs were left bare this evening. Just below her knees and down to her dainty little feet were snuggled into a pair of stylish onyx boots. Club Banana employee discount card was a most wonderful desirable.

Because the pair knew the assistant manager well their food would be fresh made and not sitting under the heat lamps for any length of time. As Kim leaned over the counter waiting her boyfriend snuggled up behind her and planted a kiss upon her check. "I'll go grab us a table." She watched him turn and saunter off, shouldering his pack as he went. Kim enjoyed watching him walk away now that she had him dressed in nicer clothing, especially the tight jeans he had such a cute little bottom.

"Hey K." Kim let out a muffled groan and turned.

"Bonnie." The smile she gave was most obviously forced. Bonnie was her arch nemesis from school and also a major thorn in Kim's side. Bonnie was ambitious but had no desire to work to get what she wanted, figuring that all should be given to her on a silver platter. Bonnie was a brown hair girl with a dark completion. She was decked out in the usual short skirt and midriff bearing top, a short waste length jacket matched out to the rest of her wardrobe.

"So that loser boyfriend of yours take off and leave you to pay? Again!" There was obviously venom in her words. She figured Ron was the biggest loser on campus and would amount to nothing in life. Actually she imagined that the pair were just pathetic.

"No Bonnie he's just…" Actually Kim had no idea why he had taken off the place was practically empty. She looked over to where he stood near to the booth they normally shared.

Both girls watched. Ron had placed upon the plastic table top a small red and white checkered cloth. Continuing to route through his kit he removed an electric candle and placed it upon the slab. Rufus lifted it up and moved it over to one side and flicked the little switch to illuminate the tiny bulb, he then did the same with the second candle. Two plastic Champaign flutes were then removed. Kim smiled, no wonder he had super sized the ginger ale.

Turning back Kim smiled rather evilly at her arch pain in the backside. "Well Bonnie it looks like my boyfriend is trying to be romantic. Is your boyfriend…" Kim feigned surprise. "Ops you don't have a boyfriend. YOUR boyfriend actually graduated and left you high and dry. Oh I'm so sorry." She wasn't but Kim really didn't wish Bonnie around to spoil what had been an enjoyable evening.

The look Bonnie gave contained pure venom and Kim could have sworn that it might have melted the wall behind her. With fists clenched and teeth grinding together Bonnie spun on her heal and left in quite a huff. "Possible!" Kim turned back to the counter. Ned was standing behind the main desk, plastic tray full of delectable food stuffs. "Your orders ready."

She smiled back, he might have been a loser nerd type but was generally a good guy. If not just a little too serious about his job as assistant manager. "Thanks Ned."

Kim strolled over to the table where she was greeted by her companion who took the tray from her position, helped her into her seat, placed a patterned napkin onto her lap and positioned her platter before her. "Thank you Ron." she stated while blowing him a kiss across the table.

Just as Kim was about to bite into her dinner the lights dimmed transversely cross the dinner and soft romantic music played through the speakers. Leaning one elbow upon the table she questioned her love. "You two planed this didn't you?"

Rufus who had fixed his own napkin securely around his neck look upon his master who was attempting to look innocent and failing horribly just shrugged. "Maybe."

Dinner may not have been expensive but it was wonderful. And through out the meal Ron was confounded by the fact that he felt something casually running up and down his leg, but nothing was there when ever he looked below the table. Rufus was up top gorging himself upon a grand-a sized Naco and Kim sat across from him and just smiled rather sweetly.


End file.
